1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device of a parallax barrier system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, JP 2012-132944 A, a stereoscopic image display device of a parallax barrier system includes a display panel having pixels formed therein and a parallax barrier panel disposed on a display surface of the display panel. The parallax barrier panel includes light-shielding areas and light-transmitting areas, each of which extends in a longitudinal direction and which are alternately arranged in a lateral direction. The parallax barrier panel includes a liquid crystal layer, and the transmission of light through the liquid crystal layer is controlled by the liquid crystal layer, so that the light-shielding areas and the light-transmitting areas are formed. One of two substrates sandwiching the liquid crystal layer includes electrodes each of which extends in the longitudinal direction and which are arranged in the lateral direction. The liquid crystal layer is driven by the electric field generated by the electrodes.